1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for launching object away from a user and more particularly relates to a device for launching object away from a user using a popper and a ramp.
2. Description of Related Art
Children like to play with the toys which launch objects into the air and also children like to play in groups with toys that can be used to launch objects at each other. Such toys should be designed so that the children are not hurt by the projectile as may happen when launching an object with too much force.
US Patent Publication No. 2153957 discloses a popper invented by Jerome Davis in the year of 1938. Poppers are simple toys that jump upwardly into the air. The working part of the toy is a more or less hemispherical body consisting of a wall of fairly stiff and hard rubber. To operate the toy one simply turns it inside out and places it rim down on a flat surface. The toy will shortly start to return, at first slowly and then with increasing rapidity, to its undeformed shape. At a critical midway point the toy suddenly and completely snaps back into shape. The impact on the underlying flat surface of the deformed portion of the wall as it snaps back into shape sends the toy upwardly into the air.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,079A John J. Gentile discloses a toy for launching an object when held in the hand and also launch an object when dropped on a hard surface. Such toys are commonly launched from the ground with hands which makes it risky because the distance between head and such launching object is minimized and therefore the probability of getting hurt is more. Therefore there is need of a device for launching object from the popper through a ramp actuated by foot and furthermore the object should move away from the user.